lolphfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminologies
Here are the acronyms and terms that you might encounter on chat while playing League of Legends or forums. # 3v3, 3x3 : three versus three, usually refers to Twisted Treeline map 5v5, 5x5 : five versus five, usually refers to Summoner's Rift map A ace : all of the enemy team is currently dead AD : Attack Damage AFK : away from keyboard, usually refers to a player that is not moving his champion whether he is AFK or not AoE : area of effect, an ability that affects enemy in a specified area AP : Ability Power, stat that boosts magic damage APen : Armor Penetration ARAM : all random all mid, type of game play AS : Attack Speed asap : as soon as possible; Attack Speed - Ability Power build atm : at the moment aura : a passive ability which affects the hero who has it and the hero around him/her for a specified range B b''' : back, fall back, retreat, enemy coming '''back : fall back, retreat, enemy coming bait : to deliberately appear to enemy to lure them into your allies baron : Baron Nashor bd : back door; to attack towers without minions blitz : Blitzcrank blue, blue buff : a buff given by Ancient Golem in Summoner's Rift bot : bottom lane brb : be right back brush : the large grass area which causes anyone to be hidden to anyone outside it buff : an effect that is advantageous to the champion (green) build : the stats that the summoner focuses for its champion burst, burst damage : a large amount of damage C cc, crowd control : ability that interfere with others action like stun and fear cd, cdt : cooldown, cooldown time; the time before an ability can be used again cdr : cooldown reduction; a percentage of cooldown is removed creeps : minions crit : critical hit damage, critical strike, a change damage that deals extra damage (usually twice the damage) D d''', '''def : to defend a tower from being destroyed by the enemy dc : disconnected from the game debuff : an effect that is disadvantageous to the champion (red) dive : to attack an enemy under turrets DoT : Damage over Time; a damage that is given for every given time, like poison dps : damage per second dragon : the Dragon in Summoner's Rift or Ebonmaw, the Terror of Zaun in Twisted Treeline dre : compadre or comadre (ES), comrade, friend, brother E elo : the ranking system used (see elo) executed : killed by tower with no enemy credit F farm : to kill minions for gold fate : Twisted Fate FB : first blood feed : to be constantly killed by enemy focus : to target all attacks to a single enemy in a group battle ftw : for the win G g''', '''g? : game, game? gank : to go with more than one champion to try to kill enemy often by surprise; an ambush; short for "gan''g ''k''ill" '''gg' : good game; end game (when said before a game ends, meaning, the game will end soon) gj : good job gl : good luck GM : Game Master grass : brush H harass : to annoy the enemy with small bursts on non-lethal damage, often forcing them to heal heal : to regenerate health by summoner's spell, champion ability, item, or returning to base heim, heimer : Heimerdinger hero : champion I imba : imbalance, pertaining to the teams being imbalance; unfair; enemy over power IP : Influence Point(s); the in-game money that can be earn by playing J juke, juking : fool the enemy jungle : the massive trees between lanes where neutral minion is jungler, jungling : to kill neutral minion K kite : to draw an enemy away from a tower or allies and into a gank, minion wave, or other painful situation ks : killing spree; but commonly kill steal, to kill an enemy that your ally is trying to kill (for kill point) L lag : delay between the action of players and the server response lane : the road that leads to the enemy base (nexus) that has turrets and inhibitors last hit : last hit that killed an enemy or destroyed structures leash : to pull, usually neutral minions leave, leaver : to quit game before it ends log : misconception of lag LoM : low on mana M mastery, masteries : the additional stats set before the game MIA : missing in action, an alive enemy that is missing from the map (or inside the fog of war), probably waiting for a gank or changing lane mid : middle lane moba : multiplayer online battle arena mord : Mordekaiser morg : Morgana MR : magic resist; an armor against magic damage ms : movement speed mush : Teemo's Noxius Trap mushroom N nashor : Baron Nashor naut : Nautilus neut, neutral : neutral minion nm : no enemy in middle lane noob : beginner player, usually used to compare a player to noob; from newb''ie O http://lolph.wikia.com/wiki/Terminologies?action=edit&section=16# '''ol' : online om : over mid, asking every one to go over mid omg : oh, my god omw : on my way oom : out of mana op : over power P panth : Pantheon passive : an ability which is innate to a champion; also, an ability that does not need to be cast PBAoE : point blank area of effect, an AoE that is centered on the caster pot : potions pull : hitting a neutral minion and letting other kill it push : to gather up a minion wave in an attempt to destroy structures proc : an item or ability that has a chance of activating special effect; from special proc''edure Q R '''re' : enemy returned after reported as missing, MIA, or pinged on a location red, red buff : te buff from the Elder Lizard in Summoner's Rift river : the river that divides the Summoner's Rift into opposing team areas root : a debuff which prevents any movement by champion excluding summoner's spells RP : Riot Point(s), in-game money purchased with real money runes : an item purchased before game to help increase champion stats S silence : a debuff that prevents a champion from using abilities skin : different looks of a champion ss : super skill ®; summoner spell; screenshot skill shot : an ability that damages only the first enemy (minions or champions) it hit stun : a debuff that prevents any action by a champion excluding summoner's spell summoner : the player that controls a champion support : a champion that support other champion by healing and adding buffs T tank : a character with high health, armor and/or magic resistance whose job is to initiate battles top : top lane U ulti : ultimate ability ® unique : an unstackable auras and passive effects up : under power; direction opposite down V vlad : Vladimir voli : Volibear W worm : Baron Nashor wp : well played ww : Warwick X xin : Xin Zhao Y yi : Master Yi Z